1. Field
Aspects of one or more embodiments of the present invention relate to an organic light-emitting display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light-emitting display apparatus displays an image by using organic light-emitting diodes (OLEDs) that are light-emitting devices whose brightness is controlled according to currents or voltages. Depending on factors such as its design and intended use, an organic light-emitting display apparatus may have a complex pixel circuit and a difficult manufacturing processing. Consequently, yield of large-sized and high-resolution organic light-emitting display apparatuses may be reduced.